<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Успокаивает by PeBeAs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961751">Успокаивает</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs'>PeBeAs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Philosophy, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сыльги смотрит на чашку, наполненную чаем, что норовит упасть из её дрожащей руки.</p><p>Сыльги разочарована. </p><p>Сыльги дрожит. </p><p>Сыльги зла.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Успокаивает</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чего ожидают люди в ответ, когда причиняют другим людям боль? Может быть они хотят увидеть смятение? Может быть страх и боль? Может быть они не хотят ни того, ни того, думая, что совершают акт милосердия? </p><p> </p><p>Выходит самонадеянно. </p><p> </p><p>Чего ожидают люди в ответ, когда дарят друг другу счастье? Может быть такой же жест, украшенный не важно чем, искренностью или чувством долга? Может быть они не ждут ничего? </p><p> </p><p>Отношения с людьми — неразбериха ожиданий, когда оба ждут друг от друга чего-либо и хотят это. </p><p> </p><p>Любовь у людей возникает тогда, когда они оба дарят друг другу внимание и заботу. И куча дополнительных присказок. Без привлечение одной из стороны, любовь считается невзаимной или несчастной. </p><p> </p><p>Само определение любви кричит о том, что во время неё ты даришь счастье безвозмездно и платишь болью ради стоящих вещей. </p><p> </p><p>Любовь? Чушь. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги смотрит на чашку, наполненную чаем, что норовит упасть из её дрожащей руки.</p><p> </p><p>Сыльги разочарована. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги дрожит. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги зла.</p><p> </p><p>Сыльги переводит взгляд на свой мобильник, лежащий на столе и вибрирующий уже какой раз. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги усмехается, направляя глаза после на окно, выходящее к безмолвной ночи. В комнате темно, но глаза уже привыкли к темноте комнаты и к темноте... жизни, в которой ты наугад готовишься вцепиться в любого, кого увидишь, будь то монстр в обманном обличии, будь то обычный незнакомец, что станет знакомым. </p><p> </p><p>Незнакомцы. </p><p> </p><p>Самые лёгкие отношения с теми людьми, которые не успели занять внушительную часть своих мыслей или получить частичку жизни. </p><p> </p><p>Легко, потому что все равно. </p><p> </p><p>Трудно, когда имеет значение. </p><p> </p><p>Различия опасны, однообразия скучны. </p><p> </p><p>Одинаковых людей не бывает. </p><p> </p><p>Одинаковых мнений не бывает. </p><p> </p><p>Одинакового мышления не бывает. </p><p> </p><p>Одинакового согласных не бывает. </p><p> </p><p>Всегда ладящих людей не бывает. </p><p> </p><p>В этом мире не найдётся ни один человек, способный стать родным как вторая версия тебя, а, значит, найдя кого-то близкого, всегда можно потерять его легко из-за чего-то противоречивого. </p><p> </p><p>Отношения непостоянны. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги вспоминает его. Его имя и слова, а потом сжимает ручку чашки на максимум и выдыхает, пытаясь справиться со вспышкой ярости. </p><p> </p><p>Хорошие отношения у людей только потому что они недостаточно знают друг друга.</p><p> </p><p>Плохие отношения — недоразумения. </p><p> </p><p>Безразличие — самый возмутительный проступок, когда люди имеют широкий спектр возможностей в общении. </p><p> </p><p>Они могут бросать, теряться, находить, желать, кидать, путаться, разбираться, открывать, замыкаться, расходиться, сходиться, влюбляться, раздражаться, ненавидеть, любить. </p><p> </p><p>Они могут всё, но не знают как. </p><p> </p><p>Каждая любовь считается ненастоящей, когда человек находит более долгую. </p><p> </p><p>Чтобы любить как хочется, люди делают кучу ошибок. </p><p> </p><p>Чтобы любить как хочется, люди пытаются вновь.</p><p> </p><p>Люди пробуют.  </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги, кажется, попробовала. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги ощутила вкус любви и поперхнулась им, когда её перестали принимать в ответ. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги стало неприятно и она ушла. </p><p> </p><p>Любовь эгоистична. Неважно какая. </p><p> </p><p>Ты любишь, потому что хочешь взамен того же. </p><p> </p><p>Когда ты любишь, но не получаешь взамен ничего, ты хочешь разлюбить. </p><p> </p><p>Когда ничего не чувствуешь, ты хочешь влюбиться. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги отпивает из чашки, хмуря брови. Кусая губы, шипит, когда становится слишком больно нижней губе.  </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги думает о том, что никогда не вернётся к нему. Что он, смотрящий вслед самодовольно, что кричащий о заботе и о том, что беспокоится о ней, должен закрыть свой рот. </p><p> </p><p>Вот он акт милосердия, когда он думает, что спасает, но на деле лишь топит быстрее. Это работает не так. Это не должно так работать и это не забота, а лишь попытка выставить себя героем. </p><p> </p><p>Позёр. </p><p> </p><p>Может быть он в ответ ждал её же странного заветного платка в подарок? Может ждал, что он пойдет к гадалке и будет наводить привороты? Или может он ждал, что она падёт на колени, желая быть с ним? </p><p> </p><p>Отпивает ещё. Чай чуть-чуть остыл. </p><p> </p><p>Отношения — неверность. </p><p> </p><p>Отношения с ним были неверностью самой себе. Неверностью своей душе и помыслам, предательством жестоким и безрассудным. </p><p> </p><p>Неверно отдавать свои дни, неверно отдавать свои ночи, чтобы в один день всё сказанное стало ложью. </p><p> </p><p>Когда ты любишь, все твои слова со временем всегда станут ложью. </p><p> </p><p>Отношения — иллюзия правды. </p><p> </p><p>Противоречия. </p><p> </p><p>Отношения — проекция лжи. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги вздыхает, глядя на вибрирующий телефон. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги смотрит секунды две, прежде чем взять его свободной рукой и кинуть на пол. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги дрожит, но стоически выдерживает ещё две секунды, чтобы отпить немножко чая. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги делает вывод, что никогда и не хотела особо отношений: ни то дружеских, ни то романтических.</p><p> </p><p>Сыльги смотрит на чашку чая, ведь он успокаивает. </p><p> </p><p>Сыльги решает, что могла бы вечно пить чай.</p><p> </p><p>Чашка чая? </p><p> </p><p>Да, отлично. </p><p> </p><p>Он успокаивает. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Описание — это отрывок из работы.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>